I’ll Be There For You
by Ava Lux
Summary: The Scoobie gang decides that Buffy needs a little cheering up.


Just a funny little idea I had. The Scoobies try to cheer Buffy up. Don't sue me if it sucks, b/c I wrote it in the car on the way home from vacation.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy. Duh. The song belongs not to be, but to The Rembrants.  
  
Rated: PG, just to be safe.  
  
Feedback is loved! Email me at charmed337@yahoo.com  
  
Note: I wanted them all to have solos, so the story kinda changes to script format during the song. This takes place around the middle of the sixth season  
  
  
  
  
  
"I know! The zoo! Everybody loves the zoo!"  
  
Xander raised his hand  
  
"Um, not me. Me, not liking the zoo idea."  
  
"Oh, the hyena thing. Right." Tara nodded.  
  
"Well, lets see. We want to cheer Buffy up, because of the whole being- pulled-out-of-heaven-by-us thing. So, why don't ..."  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
"I'm still not sure about this."  
  
"What's to be sure about? You better not be backing out of this, because we've already booked the Bronze for two weeks from now!" Anya practically shrieked at Giles.  
  
"Fine." He backed down. "Why don't you explain it again?" He realized a long time ago that fighting with those children was pointless.  
  
"Ok. We want to make Buffy happy again. So we devised this plan. We all get up on stage at the Bronze and embarrass ourselves by singing."  
  
"I'd like to be the first to say that this is a really, really bad idea." Willow muttered.  
  
"I second Red. Why the hell do I have to join your little sing-along?"  
  
"Because, Spike, if we make a mockery of ourselves, you have to be there, making a mockery of yourself. It'd be funny." Anya stopped Xander and Spike from continuing their bickering.  
  
  
  
"Willow? Do you think you could get Dingoes Ate My Baby to play the instruments for us?"  
  
"I think I can supply some Dingo action. But one question: Do I have to sing? On stage? In front of people?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, good."  
  
"You'll be singing on stage in front of monkeys. Of course people! Now here are the song lyrics. Just read through them and get a feel for them." Anya passed out sheets of music.  
  
"Why are you being so pushy about this, Ahn?" Xander asked the question that was on everyone's mind  
  
"I'm not sure. Don't argue, or no sex. Now, here are the solos." She changed the subject. "Lets get moving. We only have two weeks."  
  
*********************************** Two Weeks Later  
  
  
  
Buffy sat at a table in the Bronze with Willow, Tara, Anya, and Xander. "What's up? You guys are all fidgety."  
  
"Nope. Nothing's up. Why would something be up?" Buffy let the subject drop, figuring coffee was behind Willow's jittery answer.  
  
The music stopped. Somebody got on stage. "We have a very special request tonight."  
  
"That's our cue!" Tara whispered. She motioned for the others, and they all got up.  
  
"Guys? What's going on?"  
  
"Shh." Willow said. "just stay here, and don't leave, for any reason. No matter how much you'll want to." They hurried off toward the backstage area without another word.  
  
The MC guy continued. "The Slayerettes, backed by Dingoes Ate My Baby, will perform the song 'I'll Be There For You' by the Rembrandts, for a special friend by the name of Buffy."  
  
'The Slayerettes? What the hell's happening?' Buffy thought. She watched in horror as Giles, Willow, Xander, Spike, Anya, and Tara walked onto the stage, accompanied by the Dingoes. Then the music started playing, and Buffy started banging her head on the table.  
  
  
  
All: So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
  
Anya: You're job's a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A  
  
  
  
Spike: It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
  
  
Tara: When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year, but  
  
  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Giles: When your rain starts to pour  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Giles: Like I've been there before  
  
All: I'll be there for you, cuz you're there for me too.  
  
It was like a nightmare. But a funny nightmare. All her friends were up on stage, signing their hearts out. But the worst was yet to come.  
  
Willow: You're still in bed at ten and work began at eight. You've burned your breakfast so far, things are going great. Your mother warned you there'd be days like these. But she didn't tell when the world has brought you down to your knees  
  
  
  
Willow. Was singing? In front of people. Now it was official: She was in the bizzaro world. And the song wasn't even over yet.  
  
  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
  
  
Giles: When your rain starts to pour  
  
  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Giles: Like I've been there before  
  
All: I'll be there for you, cuz you're there for me too.  
  
Xander: No one could ever know me, no one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with, make it through all the rest with  
  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst, I'm best with you  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
'Ok.' Buffy thought. 'This is really sweet. But hopefully its almost done.'  
  
Spike: It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
Tara: When it hasn't been your day, your week, your month, or even your year  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Giles: When your rain starts to pour  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Giles: Like I've been there before  
  
All: I'll be there for you, cuz you're there for me too,  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
All: I'll be there for you  
  
Cuz you're there for me too,  
  
Then they stopped. Spike bowed, and they all walked offstage to thunderous applause. Buffy had to admit, they didn't sound half bad. She joined the clapping. "The Slayerettes" joined her again at the table. She jumped out of her seat and gave them a huge hug.  
  
"Whoa, Buff. Can't breath." Xander gasped  
  
"Oh, sorry Xand." She released them.  
  
"It's ok." He said, rubbing his ribs. "Now I remember why I avoid spontaneous slayer affection. It leads to spontaneous hospital trips."  
  
"You guys were great!"  
  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time, Buffy. It's nice." Willow said.  
  
"Oh my god! Will! Are you ok?" Willow was pale as a ghost.  
  
"Uh huh. Just post-stage fright." Buffy gave her best friend a hug.  
  
"Oh." Willow added, grinning madly, "Wave to Dawnie." She pointed to the side of the stage. There was her little sister, with a video camera. Apparently she got the whole thing on tape.  
  
Spike was the first one to freak out.  
  
"Bit, give me that tape! I mean it! " And so it ended with Spike chasing Dawn through the Bronze.  
  
THE END 


End file.
